It Started with a Kiss
by LovingKisses
Summary: Bella and Jacob are caught kissing by Edward. He reacts and Jacob and him fight. Bella is thrown to the ground, and nearly dies. Can she recover? Will her she lose part of her memory?
1. Tragedy

**AN: Okay, so like I'm reading the series over again. So I got this inspiration from it. Yaaay.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Parts from the actual book _Eclipse_ will be in italics 

_He blinked rapidly, his fierce expression melting in surprise. "Why? We still have a few years. Can't we be friends until we're out of time?"_

"_Years? No, Jake, not years." I shook my head, and laughed once without humor. "_Weeks_ is more accurate."_

_I was not expecting his reaction. _

_He was suddenly on his feet, and there was a loud pop as the soda can exploded in his hand. Soda flew everywhere, soaking me, like it was spraying from a hosw._

"_Jake!" I started to complain, but fell silent when I realized his whole body was quivering with anger. He glared at me wildly, a growling sound building in his chest. I froze in place, too shocked to remember how to move._

_The shaking rolled through him, getting faster, until it looked like he was vibrating. His shape blurred. . . ._

Bella's POV

"J-Jake?" I hesitantly lifted my trembling hand and reached for him. I stopped midway, dropping my hand to my side.

"_Weeks?_" He yelled, his jaw tightened, his fists grabbing hold of a nearby table, digging his nails into the wooden surface.

"I'm sorry." Barely a whisper. I took small steps towards him – stopping again when his shaking began to grow more fierce, and dangerous each passing second.

I wasn't sure, but I had a premonition feeling that _if_ he transformed to his wolf state anytime soon, it would be my end. I had to calm him down before things get out of hand.

"Jacob, look at me." I was anything but brave right now. The instinct to survive was stronger than anything, and I was willing to do whatever it takes to not get hurt by my best friend. I couldn't be the reason he broke his promise.

"What is it?" Acid flowing heavily through his words.

Desperate – I strode towards him, minimizing the space between us quicker than I had planned. I went on my toes and wrapped my arms around his quivering neck unable to pull him to me, but myself to him. With that, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and crashed my lips upon his.

His body began to shake less, growing calmer each second I put more and more passion into the kiss. Once he had stopped shaking, he put one hand on the small of my back, pulling my body closer to his.  
His other hand clutching the back of my neck locking our lips. My lips began moving with his, molding perfectly.

His lips were burning hot against mine, I was sure it was his temperature that it feel that way – not the sparks. He pulled away, gasping for air. I used that as an opportunity to plant small kisses starting at his jaw, to his cheek, to his nose, until he pulled my lips back to his.

His tongue licked my lips and I reluctantly parted them. Our tongues danced for an immeasurable time. I broke us apart and snapped my head back, arching my back and exposing my neck. Jacob took that as a chance to kiss my collarbone leading a trail back towards my lips.

"Bella, Bella. I want to show you something."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, you'll be safe there."

"Okay."

"To make this better, here, put this on."

"A blindfold? Be serious, Jacob."

"I am serious Bella. Just put it on."

I sighed. I turned back to him, and he tied it on.

--

"Bella, you can take it off now."

"You took me here, to the forest outside of my house?"

"Yeah... well... it was stupid of me to bring you here... wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't stupid. But why did you bring me here?"

"I just thought that because you don't have a phone on you, that if Charlie came home worried, and didn't think of calling, he'd see us walk out of here together or something. " He shrugged.

"Good thinking."

Jacob walked rather quickly in my direction, and pulled me in to a tight embrace. I didn't think we came here to do _this _again. I was frozen. Afraid. I knew that if I tried to pull away now, it would only hurt him than I've already done to him. I just stood motionless – vacant. He whispered on my lips, "Bella, I love you."

When I didn't respond, and stayed still, almost lifeless he pulled himself away to look at my expression. I looked away, so he couldn't trace anything. He placed his warm finger under my chin and directed my face to look at him. He leaned in again ready to kiss me again.

"Bella!" My favourite velvety smooth voice yelled in pain. I immediately looked in his direction and shattered to see that his expression was hurt, tormented even. I felt the wounds ripping at my chest once more.

My arms yearned to reach out and hug him. I wriggled one arm out of Jacobs firm hold. I lifted that arm and reached towards my Edward.

Jacob, being as cocky as he is, shot one death glare at Edward and forced his lips onto mine. Rage must've consumed Edward because in an instant. Edward broke a two foot thick branch off the nearest tree and swung it at Jacob. Jacob broke free from our lip-lock and threw me to the ground, with more force than he planned, and i fell to the ground.

Both Edward and Jacob had their hands full and I felt the jabbing pain of my skull crashing onto a nearby rock. I heard the sound, before the pain. As the pain sunk in, I screamed because I was in excruciating pain. I felt the warm fluid flow from my skull as it pooled around me.

With every ounce of strength, I searched for my love, my Edward. I couldn't find him near me, so I called his name. "E-Edward..." so quiet, I couldn't even hear myself. When he didn't arrive I tried again, horrified because my vision grew more blurred. "Edward...Come to me..." I was fighting the darkness in my vision away.

"Bella! Oh no, no, Bella! Please, please answer me." His voice frantic, and hurt.

Had he not heard me calling him? I couldn't give up, not now. I gathered all my energy and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Edward!"

"I'm here, Bella. Please, please, don't give up on me."

"I'm sorry. I should've known better."

"No, no, Bella. None of this is your fault."

My eyes fell shut. "Oh no, no, no, please, no. Bella!" I felt hip slapping my cheek, trying to get my attention.

"Mmmm... ?" Was all I managed to say. His voice, even at its worst, was still so soothing.

"Bella, please, please, hang in there! Jacob went to go get help. But I need you to focus. Bella, just focus on me. Don't close your eyes."

"I love you Edward. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You are the-" I coughed, choking blood out as well. "You are the one person in my life that showed me the real meaning of life. I want you to remain alive. Please. I'm leaving a big part of me here with you – my heart – but I need you alive to take care of it for me. Could you promise to do that for me?"

"I can't promise that, because you're not going anywhere." Edwards dry sobs added to my pain.

"I know this is hard, but I need to know that you will live on. My death shouldn't be the reason, or the cause, of yours."

"Bella, I almost lost you so many times. I know you'll make it through. Just please hang in there."

"Can you tell me something, Edward?" I coughed again, feeling dizzy and unaware.

"Anything."

"Tell me, you love me."

"Bella, I've lived on this earth for almost a century. I've been alone all this time, afraid that I may never find happiness. Until the day I met you. You are the sun that lit my sky. The flame that burned the candle. Bella, I love you. I've loved you the day we met. And I will continue loving you everyday for all of eternity."

"Me, too." Was all I could say before I found it very difficult to breathe. In the distance, I could hear Edward, but his voice was very faint. Seconds before the darkness devoured me, I saw nothing but Edward. My life didn't flash before my eyes. Only the sweet, memories of every waking moment I spent with Edward. I remembered the day he saved me in Port Angeles, the first day in our meadow, our first kiss, how happy we were together, the day he proposed, everything. I wanted so badly to feel his touch one more time – my wish was granted. I felt his cool lips press to mine, desperate to awaken me. I smiled, happy to know that he was the last person I spoke to, saw, and kissed.

The second his lips left mine, everything was gone.

Edward's POV

I heard Carlisle and Jacob coming closer in the distance. I didn't care. I tried so desperately to pull her back to consciousness, I knew there was still hope. Her heartbeat hadn't stopped, just slowed.

"Edward, I need you to step aside for a bit. What had happened here?" Carlisle was very good at disguising the concern, and worry from even hinting the slightest bit in his voice.

"I saw Jacob kiss Bella, and was overwhelmed with anger. I took a tree branch and swung it at him, causing him to throw Bella to the ground with more force than necessary. She hit her head on a jagged rock, and was knocked unconscious." I paused, realizing that all of this was my fault.

"Edward, sobbing won't help now." He pulled something out of his bag and again, began working quickly at Bella's wound. "Alice, "

Alice appeared from behind a tree, her face twisted with pain. The hope in her eyes were clear, but so was the despair. "Edward!" She screamed my name, and I met her gaze, looking at her apologetically. "If you and Jacob," she gestured her hand toward Jacob who was horror struck, sitting on the opposite side of me, Bella between us. "had set aside your differences, like Bella had asked, none of this would have happened! She asked you so many times to keep your self control composed, and to contain your anger." In an instant, she was beside me, gazing thoughtfully at Bella. "Bella..." her sobs grew louder, and piercing.

"Please, please, be okay, my sweet Bella." I closed my eyes, not daring to look at the unconscious body of my love. "Don't go away. I need you by my side. For all eternity, remember? When I proposed, you promised stay with me throughout eternity. Don't break that promise now." As I spoke, I took the necklace off of her neck, where her ring was, and slipped it onto her finger. "I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever." I quietly repeated the words that I spoke that night.

Alice stared at Bella, with nothing but compassion in her eyes. I looked over to Jacob who was sobbing, at how reckless he had been. He was holding onto Bella's right hand, apologizing over and over again.

I looked up at Carlisle who was now zipping up his bag, done with examinations.

"Edward – I'm not about to promise that she'll wake up. The glands in her brain are swollen, and she has fallen into a deep coma. I don't know when she will wake up, or recover, but from where she was wounded, I can see that if she does wake up, some of her memory may be gone."

"_If_ she wakes up?" Jacob exclaimed. His body quivering with anger. "If Bella doesn't wake up, I won't be able to live with myself! I so carelessly threw her to the ground!" He looked away from Carlisle, and gazed at Bella's beautiful face. "Bella, I will spend every waking second by your side until you wake up. Or beside you forever if you allow me too. If – no _when_ you wake up," His eyes flickered to Carlisle. "I will do anything for your happiness. I owe you my life. You have shown me true happiness.  
" I was so glad that September when the leec- Edward left you, because we were able to find happiness together. We completed each other. Those were the best days of my life. Just you and me, being so carefree together. If you were awake, you would probably slap me for saying that." He let out a heavy sigh. "I love you, Bella Swan. No matter what happens between us, I love you. I meant what I said before. That I could never imprint on anyone because you're the only one I see. When I close my eyes, it's your beautiful face I see. I love you with all my heart, all my soul, I love you.  
"Has anyone informed Charlie about this?" Jacob asked, concerned for Charlie.

"No, he doesn't know. I believe we should take Bella to the hospital before we call him." Carlisle so calmly replied, even though he disguised it so well, I could hear the stress and sorrow in his tone.

"W-what are you going to tell Charlie? He has no idea that she had come to see me."

"We'll tell him Bella was walking by the river when she slipped and fell in, smacking her head against a rock. Then Jacob came across her as her body drifted toward La Push, and took her to the hospital."

"Alice will it work?" I asked, unsure that any answer she could give me, would make things better.

"Yes, he'll buy it." She replied monotone.

I cradled Bella's vacant body in my arms and carried her to the hospital, never looking away from her angelic face.

For once, out of the 2 years that I've known her, I could of swore I heard her thoughts. Concerned, I called Carlisle. I reached for the button by the hospital bed Bella lied in.

"Hello. Is something wrong?"

"Could you please send Dr. Cullen to room 201, please? This is urgent."

"Right away."

"Yes, Edward?" My father had asked, concerned as to why I needed him this instant.

"You said that the blow to Bella's head had tampered with her mind, correct?"

Carlisle looked up from his clip board, meeting my gaze. "Correct, may I ask why?"

"I think I can hear Bella's mind. Earlier, it was quiet, and I was lost in thought, so when I heard her call my name I thought she had awoken, but she hadn't moved. So I focused harder, and its faint, but I can make out some of the things she's thinking. I believe it's her."

"That's very interesting Edward. Do you mind if we try something?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, Edward, I need you to speak to her. Say anything. Than listen very attentively for her thoughts. If it sounds like a reply, respond. If you hear nothing, ask another question, or repeat it."

"Bella, are you able to hear my voice at all?" I listened for the one voice I longed to hear. "Carlisle, I hear something. It's a very soft whisper but I'm not able to make out any words."

"Repeat the question."

"Bella, I need you to listen to my voice. Nothing but my voice. Focus on me now. Are you able to hear me talking to you?" I was now anxious for her voice.

"_Edward!? Edward?! I hear you! Where are you! I'm scared." _I heard her sobs, heard her loud scream in her mind. _"It's dark. I'm alone. Why can't I see anything? Where are you?"_

"Carlisle, she's responding. Bella, don't cry. I'm right here by your side." I grabbed her hand, excited, I wanted her to spring to life.

"_How can I restrain from crying? You promised not to leave me! And I'm all alone."_

It was as if her words were sharp edges poking at my heart with each scared word she spoke. I squeezed her hand tighter, to comfort her, like it always did.

"_I feel you! You squeezed my hand!"_

"Bella, that's good that you can feel that. Now, I _need_ you to open your eyes."

"_What are you talking about? My eyes _are_ open! Don't you see that?"_

I focused on what she saw in her mind. She was in the forest, and we were walking hand in hand, now.

"Edward, with this new information processed, I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I could run a few more tests on Bella."

"Bella, I'll be right back. Carlisle just has to run a few more tests on you. While I'm gone, I need you to focus on waking up. I'll just be outside the door. I love you."

"_NO! Edward, no! Please, please don't go! Oh no, no, I'm begging you! Don't walk away from me! I'm afraid of being in the forest alone!"_

I remained focused on her mind only. It was torture having to listen to hear scream and chase after me in the forest she dreamt of.

"_Edward, come back to me now! They're coming! Don't let them come near me please! EDWARD! They're right there. Come back to me. Please."_

Who is she talking about? Who's coming for her? These are only nightmares, so things should be fine.

I sat outside her room, torn to pieces at what she was seeing and feeling in her dream. She dreamt of the Volturri coming for her.

"'_Aro! Please don't hurt me! Edward will come back, I know he will. Wait a while longer! Please Aro!"_

"_Sorry Bella, your Edward didn't keep his promise. And I don't see potential in you at all anymore. Because you know our secret, I'm forced to have you die."_

"_No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Aro's teeth felt like knives piercing my skin and sucking the blood out of me I once longed for Edward to drink. "Edward...you lied." was the last thing I could say._

I lost focus on listening to Bella, when something else caught my attention. I saw a large group of nurses run into Bella's room across from me. My eyes widened in fear and I followed my instincts and ran in.

"Carlisle? Carlisle! What happened?"

"Stacy, please inject some of the morphine into her."

"It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop! I can't breathe! " My Bella was able to scream.

"Matthew! Hurry! I need pain killers in her IV now!" Carlisle's voice was more urgent, and demanding than I've ever heard it.

"Carlisle! Answer me! What is happening with Bella?"

I saw as one of the nurses reached for something, and almost instantly I heard the sound of an electronic charging. They were going to shock her.

"I'm sorry dear, you can't be in here for this next part." The nurse known as 'Stacy' said while closing, and locking the door, leaving me out of the room.

The last thing I was able to see was the pads that were charging being pressed against my Bella as her body bounced in response to the shock.

There I stood, motionless, horror-struck. What could've gone wrong to make her heart stop? I heard the rubbing of the pads and the sound of her body hitting the bed again.

"Edward! Edward! EDWARD!"

"Bella?" I called in disbelief. "Bella! I'm right here don't worry."

From where I was standing, I could hear her heart rate go back to normal, and I know, I she was back to normal.

**AN; yay! That took a while to write. I got all worked up and cried as I wrote it. I'm weird? I know, right? **


	2. Lost Love

**AN: Okay so, I hope you enjoy this. Its not the best, but it will have to do.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight character. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella's POV

I heard whispers in the background. I sat up in bed, and looked around the room I was in. I felt a wave of reassurance wash over me, which was strange because I was in a room filled with strangers, circling my bed.

"Bella? Bella! Thank goodness you're awake!" The beautiful god called to me when I looked at him. He hugged me tightly, my head leaning against his cold chest. As familiar as this felt, I was scared at why he came so close, and was comfortable around me. With all my strength, I pushed against him and he pulled away holding my face in between his hands looking into my eyes with concern. "Bella, is something the matter?"

My eyebrows furrowed, as he asked me like her knew me oh-so-well. "Get away from me! I don't know you! I don't know any of you!" I felt scared and I threw a pillow at the one who hugged me before.

A pixie like girl who stood at the foot of my bed look horrified, like I had offended her. She nearly collapsed when a tall, thin, yet muscular man caught her. "Alice! Alice are you okay?"

"Jasper, s-she...Bella...stranger...doesn't remember me..." This Alice figure stumbled looking for the right words.

"Remember you? I don't even know you!" I raised my voice at her.

"I can't breathe. I need to sit down."

"You know you don't have to breathe. But if sitting down helps you..." Jasper helped her to the recliner in the corner of the room.

"Interesting... Bella, I'm your doctor, Dr. Cullen. Please call me Carlisle." He smiled sweetly.

"Carlisle, do I know these people?" I looked away from the doctor and back at the beautiful one who was shocked and torn at me for not remembering him.

"Bella, do you honestly not remember any of us?"

"I've never seen any of you in my entire life."

"Now it will be easier to ditch the human." The gorgeous blonde snorted, and walked out of the room with a big, yet another beautiful, man following behind her.

"Jasper, take Alice and Esme out of the room. I think I need to talk to Bella and Edward alone for a moment." The kind doctor requested.

Edward? That name seems so familiar. I felt a little self-conscious because the eyes from the man who sat on the bed with me never left my face.

Edward's POV

Doesn't remember me? This can't be possible. As much as I know this is a good thing, I can't believe it. It's utterly absurd!

Now would be the perfect time to leave Bella. And be out of her life for good. She would be safe – forever away from danger. I knew this was the right decision, but I'd never be able to pull myself away from my Bella.

"Carlisle, what's happening? Why doesn't she remember me?"

"Hard to say, Edward. But I had warned you about this before, that her memory may have been adjusted. I'm sure this came across your mind, but have you decided whether or not you want to stay or leave?"

"Leave?" Bella's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Why would you leave? I don't know you, but I can't help but feel a ripping pain in my chest at the thought of _you _leaving. It's hardly bearable."

"Hmm... Edward, there still may be hope. It seems that Bella's mind doesn't remember you, but her body does. If we spend some time with her, it could unlock those memories, and you'll have her back."

"A chance?" This may be a good thing on my account. It would mean that Bella and I could be happy together again. I honestly must be a selfish creature. Look at me! I'm about to stay by her side for my happiness!

"I don't know you. But you all seem pretty convinced that we all have met before. I'm not entirely sure about this all... but if it means bringing my memories back, then we could try. And I can't help but feel bad for that Alice girl. She looked completely torn. I couldn't help but have my emotions overwhelm me. I felt horrible. It seems like I really hurt you all about not remembering you..." Her face took on a new expression as if just remembering something important. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been in a coma for 5 months now. You recovered when the hospital was considering putting you on life support. It was Edward's decision to keep you alive. He really believed you would awaken." Carlisle answered me.

"Why didn't Charlie get to choose whether or not I stayed on life support? And why isn't he here?"

"Bella... I'm sorry you have to find out this way...but..."

"Oh God. No. Don't say it! I don't believe you! Charlie's not gone! I know this is just some sick game you're pulling!" Bella burst into tears, and constantly screamed Charlie's name. Her screams of pure agony were like lightning bolts striking my heart with each pain-filled word she spoke.

I wanted so much to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be fine. But I knew if I did come on to her like that, she would push me off, afraid that I might hurt her. My hands balled into fists, at how angry I was that I wasn't able to comfort my Bella.

After she calmed down enough to speak, she looked at Carlisle, her eyes all swollen, puffy and her nose red. "For how long ... ?" It pained her to ask, but she was brave. Knowing she would have to find out sooner or later.

"It's been nearly two months. But don't be upset. He's in a better place now, looking over you." Those lines seemed to have comforted her because her drowsiness took over, and she fell asleep again.

"I don't understand..."

"I know its difficult to understand right now, but-"

"No, I don't understand why _he_" She shot a death glare towards me, when she spat out those words. "was in charge of me. Whether or not I should be alive or dead."

"You honestly don't know why he was put in charge?"

"Honestly."

"Bella, Edward is your fiancé. Look at your left hand."

"Oh no. You've got to be kidding! I'm still so young, and I'm _engaged_?" Panic and fear was visible in her eyes. It felt like someone tore my heart out of my chest, and shredded it.

"Bella...my sweet, sweet Bella... you don't remember the night I proposed?"

"Look Edward, I'm sorry." She pulled the ring of her finger and held it in her palm. "This ring was meant for _your _Bella, not for who I am now. Here, it belongs to you." She smiled, and placed the ring in my hand, not letting go of it.

"Bella, you can't be serious! This ring belongs to you. It would never be placed on any one else's hand! Please, please keep it! You don't have to remember, but it's yours."

"No Edward, its not mine. It belongs to the Bella you loved, not me. She's gone now. I'm sorry." She pulled her hands away from mine, and began sobbing loudly. "Why am I crying? Why does this hurt me so much?" Her breathing sped up, and she was hyperventilating. "I can't breathe! It hurts! My heart aches! Make it stop Carlisle! Please! It hurts!"

Carlisle reached over to push the button. "Layla, send a nurse and some pain killers into room 201 right away. Ms. Swan may go into cardiac arrest! She's fallen into a shock."

My eyes widened in fear. I was unable to move, unable to process what was happening.

_Edward, I may need to shock her again. Please calm down, and stop trembling. _

Carlisle thought to me. I was trembling? I looked at my hands to see that I was furiously shaking.

--

No matter what happens, because now I know Bella is safe again, after seven hours of non-stop monitoring and helping her recover, I will not give up on her. I know that my Bella is in there somewhere, and that I just need to unlock all her memories so we can find love again.

It was difficult to believe that she really did forget me. I was hoping that this was all some sort of sick joke, and she would hop into my arms again. To my dismay, that wasn't going to happen. I needed to remain by her side, and tell her all the stories, and remind her everything we did together. I am not giving up on love.

**AN: Sorry it's a short chapter. But this should do justice until Sunday. I'm preparing for a party today, and then I'm going to the Masquerade to get Breaking Dawn, and then I have the party tomorrow. So yeah. Sunday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**This is poorly written, because I had to rush. Sorry, But I will make it up to you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, Breaking Dawn came out. Sounds good, right? Wrong. It was too long of a line up for the pre-ordered section, so my brother was all like "Let's just come back tomorrow morning" so now I'm angry. Grr. My day hasn't gone well today. Except for the parts that include Susie! ;D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella's POV

"W-What happened?" My head pounded as I sat up. I looked up to see Edward had not moved from where he sat earlier on in the day.

"Bella, are you alright? You scared me. When I saw you in pain like that, my heart nearly stopped."

"Really?" Although I couldn't remember him, I felt... happy. As extraordinary as that is, I felt happy, loved that he felt so strongly towards me.

"Yes," his eyes were so knowing, filled with love and concern. I couldn't control the part of me that yearned for his touch. I reached out and hugged his torso, burying my face in his chest.

His cold embrace shocked me at first, but soothed a part it couldn't reach – my heart. Suddenly, I felt complete. I didn't care who he was, all I know what that this man was able to make me happy. "Please,"

"Please? Are you asking for something?" He pulled away from the hug to look at my face, but I refused to allow him to move. I hugged him tighter, and he gave in, hugging me back.

"Yes, I would like to know of my past. Any time I spent with you. I want to remember you."

"Carlisle, could you give me and Bella some privacy please?"

"Sure, I have some other patients to check up on. If you need anything just call. But Edward,"

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Be gentle with her. I know you love her, but she doesn't remember you. Only her body reacts to you. Your touch, your actions, your thoughts. Her mind may not respond to you, but her body does."

"I'll be gentle." Carlisle walked out of the door, closing the door behind him.

The moment the door was back in its frame, in one swift movement, Edward pried away from me and had one long, pale finger under my chin forcing me to look into his liquid topaz eyes. I was frozen. Unable to move, unable to think. Half of me refused to let what's coming occur, but the other half craved for his touch. "Bella... you don't remember, but I'm sure you're body does. Just let it all flow out."

His icy lips lightly touched mine, then retreated to look at my reaction. I wasn't sure what emotion froze on my face, the more dominant side of me took over. My hands entwined with his hair, pulling him closer. His icy touch started at my cheeks, and trailed down to waist – pulling me closer. His touch was cold, but it left a fiery path at wherever there was a connection.

I wanted more of him. I _needed _more of him. I adjusted myself so that I was on his lap, not breaking the kiss, quickly closing the space between us. Every part of my body burned with desire and lust. A part of me knows I love him, but the other part refuses to give in. I love him. I want him. Right now.

I pulled away, gasping for air. I threw my head back, exposing the skin of my neck, my collarbone, and bit of my cleavage. Edward kissed at my jaw line, my chin, my neck. He brushed his lips on my collarbone, and rested his head on my chest.

"Mmm..."

"What is it?" I was curious to what made him so content.

"I'm happy to hear your heartbeat again."

Was he really able to hear it slow down, speed up, or stop just at the slightest touch from him? "What do you mean?" I asked breathlessly.

"Your heartbeat is my favourite song. I've got it memorized. I could probably hear it clearly in a room filled with people."

I didn't understand him, but it sounded nice the way he put it. _Your heartbeat is my favourite song._

No, this isn't right. I don't know him. My body does. I can't give in to him this easily. "No...No! I don't know you! I don't know what I'm doing!" I pushed myself off of him and tripped on my sheets, plunging to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, in hope that the fall won't injure me. I felt arms wrap around me, and pull me to my feet, than in the bed again.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I couldn't contain my desire for you."

The painful words he spoke tore at my heart. As a reflex, I grabbed at my chest, hoping to keep myself intact. The ripping became more intense, and I was losing control. I felt Edward come close to me, comfort me.

"Bella, calm down. I'm sorry."

I reached for him. I needed to comfort him, not the other way around . I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned my head on his my arms laying on his shoulder.

"My sweet Bella. Don't leave me. I love you. Come back to me." He whispered into my ears. His cool breathe caused me to shiver.

His pale, long fingers started at my thighs, and worked their way up. They dragged along my thigh, to my hips, my stomach, my waist, right up to my shoulders. He traced my arms and pulled them off of him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I got ahead of myself." He smiled a familiar, yet strangely addictive crooked smile.

Edward ruffled my hair and stalked out of the room.

I knew he was gone. Maybe he needed some air. Or to walk around. But one way or another, he _was_ coming back. "I love you... I don't know why, but I can't deny it. I love you Edward Cullen. And I want to be yours again." I knew he couldn't hear me, but saying this aloud somewhat helped. I felt relieved – almost happy that I could admit just how I feel. I smiled, and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

Edward's POV

"I love you... I don't know why, but I can't deny it. I love you Edward Cullen. And I want to be yours again."

The words echoed in my head. I knew my Bella was in there. And every day since she spoke those words several months ago, she's been getting closer and closer to awakening.

I spend every single day by Bella's side. I tell her stories about every day we spent together. Today would be the day I tell her about our engagement.

She's been out of the hospital for a while now, but she isn't ready to go out on her own yet. She stays in the living room in our residence. When it's time for me to go hunting, I leave Bella with Alice or Esme. They enjoy spending time with her, and telling her stories too.

Two nights ago, was a really good night for me. It was the night Bella said my name in her sleep again. I wasn't sure what she dreamt about – she forgot by dawn – but I do know she spoke seven amazing words. 'Edward, I'm back and I've missed you.'

Bella's brain has really reduced in swelling. Though, she is still unable to walk properly. I like to spend time with her talking endlessly about things, or telling her stories of our past together. Whenever she's about to sleep, depending on her mood, I'll either hum or play her lullaby on the piano to soothe her into unconsciousness. She slept like an angel. My angel.

--

"Edward! I need you to watch over Bella really well today. Take her back to the hospital."

"Alice, why? What is going to happen to her?"

"I just had a vision that something will come up, and she's going to remember it all. But she needs to go to the hospital! Someone's coming for her, and it will cause her pain. She needs to be asleep at that time!"

"Alice who's coming to see her?" My lips lifted, exposing my teeth. I released a low, fierce growl from my chest.

"I don't know... It wasn't clear. I was able to see something of this person. I know it's not a wolf. But it's someone who _wants_ her."

"No..."

"Edward, just take her to the hospital and stay there. We'll take care of it."

"If it's someone after my Bella, than I have a burning desire to put an end to that person. I want to be the one to protect her Alice!"

"I know you want that, but if she wakes up and you're not there... and she's in a building loaded with tools and poisons... She might think you left her again."

"_Dammit!"_

"Edward, calm down. Do what I say and it will be alright."

"Who are you? Get away from me! Edward! Edw-" The loud, piercing shrieks came to an abrupt stop. Concerned, Alice and I looked at each other and ran downstairs into the living room.

I bent into a crouch, growls escaping me at the sight of seeing my unconscious Bella in _his_ arms.

**AN: Time for me to end this! Its 4:15 in the morning and I have to wake up at 8.  
This totally blows. OH WELL! Enjoy this chapter anyways.  
I didn't read it over, so REVIEW.**

**Please.**


	4. Author's Notee

**Well,  
I won't be writing anything on here for a while ...  
Breaking Dawn sort of ruined it for me.  
My idea was meant to be original, but now that I read Breaking Dawn, it's smilar.  
So I'm going to read it, than spend a lot of time trying to make my version different.  
Sorry guys.  
I'll make it up to you ... eventually.  
Is it just me, or does the first few chapters make the characters sound a little OOC?  
Because they all seem different to me. :S  
But than again, I didn't get far in the book.  
I'm too upset to read further.  
When I'm happy again, I'll write more, and stuff.**

-LovingKisses  
Lianne.  



End file.
